Goodbye For Now
by Meg's and Steph's Antics
Summary: What if the werewolves showed up a second to late? Will Bella live a life of misery, or will there be run-ins with old enemies and reconnections with friends? And will Bella forgive Edward after that fateful day in the forest?
1. Too Many Times to Count

_As we grow up we learn that even the one that wasn't supposed to ever let us down probably will._

_-Unknown Author _

Bella's POV-

I ran through the Arctic Circle, with a penguin or a Polar Bear as my only option for Survival. I mean I could go without, but any human that came within a five mile radius would be dead. As I ran I picked up the faint but mouth watering scent of a moose, a pleasant surprise at that. I was so caught up in imagining the sweet taste of the moose blood that I didn't pick on the other scent lingering in the air… another vampire. As I neared the moose, I noticed a silhouette of a figure moving towards me with grace and pose with a striking flame perched upon the top of her head. The vampire to be specific was Victoria.

Suddenly, options flashed through my mind. Should I run, fight, or confront her and risk my immortality. I didn't have a chance to consider any of my thoughts before she was in front of me, with a look of disgust upon her face.

"I see Laurent didn't finish you off", she sneered her eyes as fiery as her hair. "But it seems he got to you", all the while her eyes scanning my body. "Yet it seems it was for the best considering your dear Edward is no where to be found. "

I stood in shock of hearing….his name.

"Where is he at", she asked with a look of knowing upon her face.

I flinched a little at this, the hole in the pit of my stomach growing bigger and bigger threatening to tear me apart.

"If my memory serves me right", she continued with vengeance, sarcasm dripping from every word, "He was drooling over you like poodle. Now may I ask again where is he at?"

"I…" struggling for words to form a coherent answer, all the while my arm was clutched to my side. "I don't know he left me before Laurent got to me in the meadow." The scene played out before me as the painful memories of that fateful day reemerged.

_Flash Back- 75 years_

_There I was in our meadow, Edwards and my meadow that is. Sitting in the field, I glanced around. All of the magic and love that had once filled the meadow had faded away without his presence. Glancing at the trees, from which I had recently emerged from, stood a dark figure a stray hiker perhaps. As the figure came forth out of the darkness of the forest my theory upon the stray hiker was proven wrong. There in front of me stood the one person I never thought I would see again…."Laurent", I shouted out, even though I was sure he could hear me from miles away, "I thought you had gone to Alaska to learn the vegetarian ways." His answer surprised me to say the least,_

"_I tried for a few months but simply found humans to be to mouth watering. Eh Bella, I noticed going past the Cullen place that it was deserted and it seemed it had been for many months. So tell me where are the Cullen's?" As he had been saying this he was slowly moving closer to me._

"_They're gone", was the only response I could muster before Edwards's voice filled my head._

"_Lie", he murmured, "lie, stay calm Bella."_

"_So do they visit often?" he asked with a questioning look in his eye._

"_Lie" his beautiful voice sounded again_

"_Yes" I responded trying to keep from stuttering._

_Laurent gave a soft chuckle. "You know better then to lie to me Bella", he said smirking, as though he could see right through me._

"_So did Victoria ever find you?", I asked, desperate not to turn around and run. Edwards's voice sounded once again. "Don't move Bella", he whispered, calmly but urgently, "stay calm." _

"_Yes," he said taking another step towards me, "I am actually here as a favor for her. Though she won't be happy about this." _

"_Why do you say she won't be happy?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going._

"_Hmph", he grunted, "Why? She wanted to save the part of killing you for her self." _

_Edward ordered me once again to stay calm and convince him other wise._

_I tried my best to stay calm, "Then why don't you wait for her?" I suggested._

"_I was actually out hunting", he drawled out, "and you do smell simply divine."_

_He was now only a foot away, leaning over me with a fierce look in his eyes. "In fact I could just devour you this very moment. You won't even know what hit you, I promise." he said grabbing hold of me and taking a bite into my flesh before I knew what hit me. I shrieked in pain as the fire started to consume me. The next thing I knew he pulled his head back and looked towards the edge of the forest, gasping, "I don't believe it." He dropped me to the ground to wither in pain. Everything was blurry as the searing pain spread from it's origin in my neck to my head, chest, and limbs. I searched the area with blurry vision and all I could see was what looked like a pack of giant dogs tearing apart Laurent, with one stray one straggling towards me. As its fur brushed against me surprising comfort surrounded me and I submerged into unconscious._

_End of Flashback _

_Giant Dogs, Wolfs_ perhaps. I pondered further into the topic …Before I could finish my thoughts were interrupted by fierce growl. As I looked up, my gaze fell upon Victoria in mid air lunging towards me.


	2. One Down a Hundred to Go

_**AN: **__Hey Guys Megan here! Finally an Update and Not another annoying authors note! I am sure that this has brought a bright beautiful smile to your face today __ Now on to business~ This Chapter is mostly written by me, the one and only Megan A…well you don't need to know my last name…I don't need you creeping on me in the middle of the night do I? Anyways as I was saying this one is mostly written by me due to the fact Stephanie has her #($*#~! NOSE STUCK IN A BOOOKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Steph~ But it's AWESOME!_

_Meg~ I KNOW, CONSIDERING IT'S MY BOOK!_

_Steph~ Don't worry I'll give it back…. * Under Breath * NOT!!!!_

_Meg~ EM ETIB! * Reverse It *_

_Well enjoy the chapter and now here is our Shout Out to our # 1 reviewer!_

twilightluvr001~

Thank you sooooo much for your reviews they are what keep us going! KEEP UP THE GREAT REVIEWS! Keep reviewing with any questions or concerns!

Chapter Two~ One Down a Hundred to Go

Every single day I think about how we came all this way,  
The sleepless nights and the tears you've cried,  
It's never to late to make it right.

Buckcherry- Sorry

Last Time on~ Goodbye for Now

_Giant Dogs, Wolfs_ perhaps. I pondered further into the topic …Before I could finish my thoughts were interrupted by fierce growl. As I looked up, my gaze fell upon Victoria in mid air lunging towards me.

Bella POV~

For one I was never one to fight, two certainly never a vampire. So you could imagine my surprise when I felt Victories razor sharp teeth tear through my stone hard flesh. Pain quickly spread from the spot on my shoulder. Without another thought I threw my clenched fist into her face; sending her flying to the ground. Victoria being a more experienced fighter than I was faster to recover and jumped right back up started lunging at me with a fierce growl ripping from her throat .The next ten or so minutes was all a blur of lunges, bighting and more fighting. I ended up throwing a punch and a kick along with….some powerful force that sent her flying through the air. I gathered my bearings and tried with everything left in me to ignore the pain from the multiple bights given to me in the fight that covered my body. After I had gathered enough strength I shot up and did the only thing I knew… I ran.

I don't remember for how long I ran or where I headed and I didn't even know what I was going to do now. Surly I couldn't return to Alaska, Victoria would only be waiting for me. "The best thing for me to do now is make her lose my trail I guess…" I muttered aloud to my self. A sudden burning sensation in my throat interrupted my thoughts. I guess my plans would have to wait till after I continued my hunting trip that Victoria oh so graciously interrupted. For the first time I glanced around to figure out where I was, there was no indication as to where I was but it seemed familiar in some odd and distant way. There was also this scent the place had about it, it smelled almost like wet dog, very strange, very strange indeed. The burn acted out again and forced me to resume my hunting trip. I soon caught scent of a couple of Mountain Lions a few miles away. Ed….He would have loved this. I then mentally slapped myself for thinking about him, though my day couldn't get much worse. I followed the scent of the Lions and fed on them to the point of what you feel after a huge Thanks Giving feast. I looked up from the carcasses when I heard a rustle of something running heading my way, and like a bat out of hell I took off running.

Jasper POV~

I felt horrible. I ruined my brother's relationship with his soul mate only to have her disappear what, six months later? My actions at her birthday party caused all this to happen, if I hadn't lunged at her after she got that paper cut we would all would probably living happily ever after. But NO MY actions caused the whole family to unravel. Alice, my sweet little hyper Alice doesn't shop anymore; all she does is sulk around missing her best friend. Then there's Emmet he doesn't joke or fool around anymore, he has become quite serious. Rose is the one who surprised me the most, she let her self go; she doesn't even look in the mirrors any more. She also has regret and anger flowing through her body. My guess the regret is for envying Bella and not becoming friends with her, and the anger would probably be directed at Edward and me for ruining Bella's life. Esme is still the caring mother she always was, but now she is over emotional and is constantly afraid one more of her children are going to leave her. Carlisle is still as always our father figure, setting an example for us. But there is something different about him; he is just not he same. Then there is Edward he is a complete and utter mess. His emotions are constantly going haywire. I wonder if it is possible for a vampire to get depression ….hmmm…. any ways Edward has even tried to kill himself; Alice got to him before it could happen of course and with a hysterical Esme after him, let's just say it won't happen again anytime soon… All of them have changed because of what happened that fateful day and the years and decades that followed.

_~Look Back on the last 75 Years~_

_Today was Bella's birthday, she didn't want to celebrate it, yet it was her birthday none the least and that meant a party planned by an over eccentric Alice. Everything was going smoothly till Bella got a paper cut from opening one her presents. I lunged and was held back, much to my dismay at the time. I knew I would never forgive myself for what had happened. The weeks that followed were interesting to say the least. Edwards emotions were going everywhere, one moment he was happy, blissful, living in the memories of his time with her, then a few minutes later he was drowning in pain as he knew he would never see her again. He was also constantly wondering what she was doing and how she was. Edward tried to get away from the family but when that wouldn't work, he even went as far as to lock himself in his room all day. Alice had been "ordered" by Edward not to look into Bella's future under any circumstances. She had got a couple of flashes, and then one day they stopped. We later learned that she had disappeared thought to be dead. Everyone changed, even Rose who we all thought hated Bella with all of her existence. I still blamed my self to this very day. I am constantly reminded of what I did to this family through their moods actions and such. I set a plan into action to improve my control, so I would never have a repeat of the incident with Bella. Over the next 75 years we all improved our control. I still had the least amount of control out of all of us, but I had to admit I had come a long way. I hunted once a week to keep my self quenched and in control. Besides the control nothing had changed over time, we all sulked and had our good days and bad days._

_~End Look Back~_

Today just happened to be one of those days were Edwards emotions got to be too much for me and I had to leave the house. He had a reason though, today just happened to be Bella's birthday. I too was having a bad day but tried my best to ignore everything going on around me of importance or that had any relation to Bella. It also happened to be two weeks since I had hunted and I was in dire need of some blood. I ran through the forest of Forks; that's right, after 75 years we had returned to the one place we said we would never return. The forest was awfully quiet today, as if something had scarred off all of the animals. That was strange, this normally only happened after we happened hmm….strange. I continued running and turned when I heard a quiet sound up ahead. As I approached the person, no vampire ran off into the dense forest. Before she ran I of I happened to get a good enough look at her to realize that she had long flowing brown hair, smooth milky skin, a frame that seemed oh so familiar and then there was her smell…a mixture of Freesia and some...wait I would know that smell any where. No, but it couldn't be. Could it? Bella?

AN: Review with any questions or Ideas or PM us and one of us will get back to you Please Review!

Steph and Meg


End file.
